Dare To Say Vampire
by LeAnnDream
Summary: Serenity Reni has a secret! She meets Luke and they become friends besides her best efforts he wont stay away and they go on an adventure leaving them confused about their friendship ect
1. Chapter 1

Dare To say Vampire

Chapter 1

Arise young vampire

She seemed younger then the other girls, She was short about 5 foot 2. She stood by her locker her books held close to her chest. She seemed shy possibly scared. Her Red hair and blue eyes were like something from a comic book character. I have never seen someone with such a pretty face. I walked to her and said "Hi" She dropped her books I scared her, she was very jumpy. She said "Hello" I stared at her eyes they were big and beautiful. I asked her what her name was she responded while staring at her feet. "my name is Serenity but you can call me reni" I smiled "Im Luke student body president can I show you around?" She paused before answering she smiled and said "I cant sorry" She closed her locker and ran as if I had insulted her in some way. She left me confused and lost.

I had no idea who she was 5 periods passed but all I could think about was her. At lunch I looked everywhere for her, Jean my girlfriend asked why I was acting different but I cant even remember if I gave her an answer or even looked at her at all. Finally I found her sitting by a dark little corner that I've personally never seen anyone sit in. "Reni, Reni over here" I yelled and ran to the table "Want some company? I was thinking we should be friends you don't no anyone and I know everyone I could make you real popular" I kept rambling on before she yelled at me to stop talking "NO" she yelled "I want nothing to do with you please leave me alone" WHY?" I asked "because your nothing like me im different you will only regret being my friend please never speak to me again" She walked away from the table but left her notebook. I could not resist I opened it up and it had weird things one Entry said :

January 3rd 2010

Today is my first day of school. Im scared someone will find out who or what I really am I usually cant control my fangs from appearing and disappearing. I meet a boy today he was sweet but I felt like getting close to him would put him in jeopardy. Im not risking it. The day is still young I have to see how the rest of it will go hopefully better then so far.

Her hand writing was very hard to read it was like something out of a 1800s book. I did not understand what she meant by fangs so I wrote it off as a clever story. Later that day I returned it to her. "Hey you forgot you book your an amazing writer I cant believe it" I said it very excited I wanted her to feel proud but she came off angry instead. "How dare you Read my Journal" She said. I was confused for a second "Journal I thought it was a story book...what was all that stuff about fangs" She got a weird look on her face "its not any of your concern...STAY away from me if you know whats good for you" I felt stupid for saying I read it but I could not lie to her my words spill out like a water fall every time I come near her. For a second I thought she was insane. Fangs? I had to dig deeper!


	2. Chapter 2: The Note

Dare I say Vampire

Chapter 2

Journal entry & the note

It had only been 1 day since I read the entry in Reni's Journal. I have not seen her since then. Its period 3 now and she finally decides to show up. When she walked by me she slipped me a note. The hand writing was still ancient looking but I managed to read it through.

Dear Luke;

Please Understand where im coming from. Im in a position where I don't have a choice. I cant tell you who I am but the Journal Entry did explain some things I just cant explain them if you figure them out I would consider explaining further...Good luck

Serenity

What could this mean? This Journal Entry that has hardly any words at all and im supposed to figure it out. First it says "I cant let anyone find out who or what I am" but honestly that could mean a few things. Then there was all that talk about fangs and...wait NO way she thinks she is a vampire. That was my first impression but I hoped It was in my head. She is not a vampire thats something in a movie...she has to be crazy!

A few days later I confronted her I had spent 2 days going through what I was gonna Say. I walked up to her locker and before I even said anything she said "I trust you found out my secret cause if you did not you would not be talking to me" I looked at her and said "more like your fantasy are you crazy? You think your a vampire your mad simply mad." She got a mad look on her face and said "Its not a fantasy come to the ally after school and ill show you proof but if you tell anyone you will die. Me showing you this puts your life in danger! Do you Understand? I laughed "Sure I understand ill be there 2:30pm right after school!" "Good" she said "im looking forward to it"


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Meeting

Dare I say Vampire

Chapter 3

Secret Meetings

I went to meet her in the back alley Today I could not find her and I waited for hours. She said show up at 2:30 right after school got out but it was not till 3:50 that she actually showed. "Where have you been ive been waiting forever" I said Angrily. She responded with a very apologetic tone "Im sorry I had to sneak away from my family" At this point I was freezing it was the middle of January and it had been raining all day. I did not care about what she had to say but I still was willing to have open ears. "Okay lets hear this big secret" I said very sarcastically because I had no intention of believing in vampires. "Well lets start by saying I was born in 1808 I was a typical little girl but one day I got sick. I was dieing nothing doctors could do back then could save me. I slowly and painfully died and no one could even make me feel better with as little as a smile. I was withering away to nothing and I could not help but feel angry at god. 2 days before I died I said to god that I did not blame him but that I would give anything for a second chance. I never expected him to give me one. I died 2 days after that the age of 16 the year then was 1824 but I woke up in a coffin 6 days later. I managed to claw my way out and...the next thing I remember the family I live with now came and told me what I was. Im a vampire with a soul I eat, drink, but also kill im a hybrid of human and vampire I suppose" I stopped her and asked "then why did you tell me to stay away" She looked down at her feet just like she did when we first meet I knew did not want to answer this question but she did. "My vampire side is stronger then my human I had no desire to bite you if thats what your wondering! Samuel and Kelli the Leaders of our Family don't want me talking to any humans I had to fight them just to be able to go to public school! I paused and she had tears in her eyes I knew she was telling the truth but I did not want to accept it. "Look" I said "if you pulling my chain knock it off I don't need this crap especially from some freak who thinks she is a vampire" The next thing I know her fangs popped out and she was screaming "Do you believe me now How dare you tell me im lieing to you I know whats real you don't!! I don't know if god did this I don't know WHO did this but I know I could kill you right now but as long as you tell me you believe and your not scared I will stop yelling and all will be well!!" She fell to my feet and cried and said "Please Luke be my friend don't leave me just because im a freak.. please!" I bent down near her and said "Your not a freak your anything but that" She gazed up at me "You amazing Reni you really are" She smiled and gave me a hug. I knew right then and there that things would never be the same. As it started to drizzle I told her "Im your Friend Reni you will live forever and I wont but as long as I have breath ill be your friend." She hugged me tighter. I felt as if ive known her my whole life for all I know we could have known each other in a past life but I felt warm around her and I felt like I've been her friend for 20 years and I have not even been alive that long.

The next day at school people stared as we walked down the hall together arms linked. Her head was on my shoulder and people said things like there together but were not. I Have feelings for her in ways a brother does to a sister. She is my friend I will protect her. We have a bond.


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting

Dare to say Vampire

Chapter 4

Fighting

As we walked down the hall arms linked Jean walked around the corner. Her eyes fixed on me and then on Reni. She ran up and pushed Reni to the floor "What are you doing with her you ass your cheating aren't you How could you we have been together for 2 years" She screamed louder and louder. I heard her but all I could think about was Reni on the floor. "Reni are you okay" I knelt on the floor She looked at Jean and whispered in my ear "I could kill her any second get her away from me." I stood up and said "Jean were just friend leave her alone and go to class we will talk later" She looked at me and said "No I think we can talk now" She pulled my arm and lead me away from Reni. We stopped near jean's locker but I could still see Reni putting her books from the floor to her locker. "What is going on Luke be honest" she said with tears in her eyes "am I not good enough for you anymore? Are we over...please done say were over I gave you 2 years of my life. Were high school sweet Hearts remember!" I looked back and Reni. "Jean" I said "You were great...we were great but" She interrupted me "BUT WHAT LUKE!!" I stared at her and said "were not good together anymore" She laughed and said "You picked me over her! Oh no its not gonna happen like this" She ran to Reni and hit her in the face 3 or 4 times before I even knew what was happening. "RENI!" I screamed. I ran and pulled jean off her but Reni was not even injured she just had this strange look her in eyes and she fell to the floor. Jean Laughed as I helped Reni up. I noticed Reni's eyes turned red and she started to get cold. "Reni whats wrong with you are you okay?" 'yeah but Shes not" She charged at her and hit her till she was blue when I noticed her going for the neck I pulled her off. Jean was crying as blood went everywhere. She looked at me as she sat on the floor her white top covered in blood "Okay shes all yours I back down" She got up and limped away. I turned to Reni and said "maybe your not innocent" and walked away.

Later and Lunch she came to sit with me "Do you hate me" she asked. "No I don't hate you" I said "but how could you do this she had a reason for what she did. That does not make it okay but you tried to kill her" She looked and me and said "its in my nature I cant help it a threat to me is taken heavier then usual." I got up and said "Well maybe I don't wanna a friend in your nature" and walked away. I realized that's 2 times I walked away from her rudely but what else could I do. I tried to find good in her I write down everything I loved and hated about her. There was a long list of things I loved but a short amount of things I hated. I thought of how I could surprise her with the im sorry. I decided to follow her home. I want to know where she lives and apologize so I figured this would kill 2 birds with the same stone. When she left I followed her she went past the good neighborhood that most the kids at the school lived in. I figured okay she lives in Swallow Drive which was where all the kids who were poor lived but I did not judge. I made sure to keep my guard as I followed her home I did not want muggers getting her or me. Her heels clicked on the floor as she past the bad neighborhood and entered The Rosella Gardens closed community. Only the richest of the rich lived there. I followed her in and she walked through the whole complex. She exited the back gate and went right up to the old Dun-stun house. This was a house of this crazy guy who died 5 years ago I remember delivering him his paper. I was scared to walk up the long drive way but I did. She went right in and I knocked on the door. No answer. I opened the door and peaked inside "Reni" I yelled. A tall curvy attractive women came to the door. "sorry boy but no one by the name of Reni lives here" She started to close the door but I said "Serenity" she stooped the door and said "Who are you boy" I said "Luke from school I followed her home" She opened the door and said "come im her mother I just backed some cookies" The house was not creepy at all lots of pastel colors nothing like any movies ive seen. She got a tray of cookies and set them on the coffee table. I sat on the couch and said "you know you guys are not like most vampire" She turned to me and said "What?" I stopped talking. She ran upstairs and I could hear them talking. They were Loud Her mother yelled "How could you tell him he has to die now don't you understand?" She responded by "You better not hurt him mother" She ran down stairs to me and said "Come hurry before my father comes home" I was confused I thought it would be fine. "Why did you come here are you stupid? You could be killed now my mother knows you know and the whole family will be looking for you" I suddenly got scared. I got the feeling you get when your seeing someone get killed in a horror movie! "What does that mean for me" She looked and for the first time her eyes did not sparkle when she looked at me. "if you go to school you die" she said. "Then I wont go to school" I said. She yelled "it wont help it over its all over we have to get you out of town or else" I got even more scared "but my family and everyone" Her eyes grew wide and she had an almost devastated look on her face. "Run" she said. "Whats going on" I said "My father home..RUN!!!" She grabbed my hand and lead me down the street. "Get all you need from home tell no one where your going they will get the info any way they can and you don't want your parents head on the chopping block" I nodded. "Go meet me at the train station at 6pm ill cool my parents down and sneak out later tonight" before I could even say anything she yelled "GO" and I ran as fast as I could and listened to her word for word.


End file.
